


zucchiNO

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: gotta get that zucc





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: In honor of national “Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbor’s Porch” Day, Person A of your OTP is caught sneaking the 15th zucchini onto Person B’s porch.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” 

Josh slowly looked up from where he was squatting on his neighbor’s doormat, meeting the glare of the twenty-something year old guy that lived in the apartment next to him. He didn’t retreat but he didn’t move forward either, just staying where he was and smiling deviously.

“You know what day it is,” he said, his cheeky grin turning into more of a smirk. Tyler wanted to scream in frustration but he was powerless to do anything as Josh slowly placed the 15th zucchini of the day on Tyler’s welcome mat. 

“Happy National ‘Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbor’s Porch’ Day,” Josh said, smiling sweetly before standing up and walking away, leaving Tyler with yet another one of those damn zucchinis.


End file.
